Brandy Ro Morgan Autobiography
Basic Information Name: Brandy Scott Morgan Aliases:Ro,Arch,Hawk, Ghoul,Ghost,Fury appeared Age 19 Real age: 6,682 Species: Lycan hybrid Species Rank: Archdevil Main Race: Ancient Lycan- Elder Vampire Hybri d Father: N/A(Tank born has multiple male DNA genomes from powerful beings example: Zeus, Aires, Hades , Cthulhu, Kratos, Jason, Lilith's , Bellona , badb Irish goddess of war , Anubis ,Jiutian Chinese goddess of war, Guan Yu,God of loyalty,Cronos, ect.) Mother: self regeneration self aware AI that contained access to Ancient God's and powerful being DNA codename:HAR131NG3R (HARBINGER) Home Realm: unknown Home Planet: unknown Current Planet: Earth Current Address: Rafterz Gender:Male Orientation: straight Dlominant/Submissive/Switch: Switch First Fetish: bondage Love Interest: Sarah AI-Bahri Social And Occupational Information Primary Occupation:Servent Secondary Occupation: Guardian First Important Name: Sarah AI-Bahri Relationship: Wife/Lover Second Important Name: Alexis Valeska Relationship: Sister, Primary Teammate Third Important Name: Hazel 227 Relationship: Caretaker and Weapon Primary Subculture: Goth Secondary Subculture: Horror Other Social Groups: Otaku, Gamer Religious Affiliation: None Political Affiliation:None SS perpower And Fighting Information Species Inherited Abilities: Vibranium and Adamantium Fused Exoskeleton,Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Durability, Enhanced Reflexes, Enhanced Agility, Enhanced Speed, Enhance Focus , Hyper Regeneration,Rapid Immunity P Promary Power: Energy Manipulation Offensive Techniques: Full Power Death beam, Big Bang Attack,End Game Stage:crasendo, Dark Super Kamehameha ,End Game Stage, Angry Beam,Dragoon Neiet, Dark Energy Blast, Eraser Cannon, Omega Blaster, Arch Rage Blast,Hazel Rage Beam,Dark Energy Claws, Spirit Bomb, Death Ball , Kamehameha Wave, Hades wave, Hades Scatter,Dark Impulse,Archazel Rage blast,Yin Yang Cannon,End Cannon Defensive Techniques: ,Kaioken (from x2 to x60), Afterimage, Absorption, Second Skin, Soul Link, Solar Flare, Hades Abyss, Pcycho barrier,Flash Step, Shadow Step, Pumped Up Brute Force Techniques: Devil's Rush, Reverse Back Kick, Reverse Back Punch, Tornado Spin, Drop Kick ,Spin Kick, Light Elbow, Heavy Elbow, Rapid Knee, Double Knee, Headbutt,Arch Strike, Heavenly End, Tombstone, Roman Sacrifice, Tornado Strike, Ground And Pound, Skyfall, Chest Breaker Weapon Combination Techniques: Rapid Defense,Energy Amplification, Agility Amplification,Speed Amplification, Strength Amplification, Endurance Amplification, Hyper Senses Amplification,Rage converter Miscellaneous Techniques: Flight , Ki, Vector Rings, Teleportation, Rapid Energy Regeneration, Energy Aura, Hyper Regeneration Weapon of Choice: Vibranium and Adamantium Fused Sword with a shard of space (A.K.A. Hazel) Primary Finisher: End Game Stage:crasendo Secondary Finisher: Full Power Dragoon Neiet Tertiary Finisher: Archazel rage blast Hand To Hand Finisher: Roman Sacrifice Power Level Equal: Victories: 1258 Defeats: 0 Draws: 0 Win Loss Draw Ratio: 1258-0-0 Lawful/Neutral/Chaotic: Neutral Good/Neutral/Evil: Neutral Alignment: Neutral Evil Personality Description: Born with highly unstable DNA thus causing him to have a highly deadly and powerful attack(Hades Cannon) Ro is highly aggressive when threaten. But is extremely loyal and kind to his family and friend primarily his sister Alexis and his wife Sarah. Because of his creation his home realm was was ripped apart from his DNA being combined and fell into the demon realm and was raised by demonic Lycans.Ro is ordered to not be angered for it would cause him to enter a "enraged state" in which makes him unaware and/or unaffected by any means via chemical warfare to nuclear warfare and everything else in between .Ro will engage if he sees something or someone bullied or harmed regardless if he knows the victim.when entering this world lead a clan of Lycans and any other species (Witch, vampire, demons ect) as a sanctuary during a time long forgetten .his sister Alexis Valeska found him in the demon realm and arrived here together and later took down FDC. Ro is highly intelligent and tactical but only when it calls for it. Is light hearted when calm. Similar Characters: Vegeta (DBZ),Natsu Dragneel (Fairly Tail),Ken Kaneki (Tokyo Ghoul), Dutch(Black lagoon),Master Roshi(DBZ),Mikoto Suoh AKA The Red King(K), Theme Song: The Depths Artist: Of Mice & Men Secondary Theme Song: Sarcasm Artist: Get Scared Tertiary Theme Song: Pain Artist:Of Mice & Men Quaternary Theme Song:NananaArtist:MCR Gallery 105300098.jpg|Brandy Ro Morgan Base Form lycan_knight.jpg|Brandy Ro Morgan First Lycan Form received_180784302459009.jpeg|Brandy Ro Morgan Second Lycan Form War_the_horseman_by_onikaizer (1).jpg|Brandy Ro Morgan Final Form Category:Anime Category:Original Character Category:Lycan